dcfandomcom-20200222-history
New Adventure Comics Vol 1 17
Supporting Characters: * Ranger Bob Antagonists: * Rustlers: Rusty, Spike, 3rd guy Other Characters: * Jane * Johnny Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = Nadir, Master of Magic: "Pearl of the Bleeding Heart, Part 1" | Synopsis2 = Late one evening Sir Thomas Ellsworth telephones his old friend Nadir to ask him for help with an unsolved crime. Nadir walks to Ellsworth's apartment building, and just before he enters, an unseen figure throws a knife, which dags itself into the elevator door at which he was waiting. Nadir dashes after him, but the thrower escapes. Nadir recovers the knife, for examination. Upstairs, Nadir confers with Ellsworth. The "Pearl of the Bleeding Heart" has been stolen, from Ellsworth. There's one suspect: Henri Duprez, the only other man who knew of the Pearl's existence. Nadir promises Sir Thomas some quick results, then repairs to his penthouse apartment, and his private laboratory. Within was a combination of modern scientific equipment and ancient Oriental rarities of black magic. Examining the thrown knife, he finds no fingerprints, so he resorts to the teachings of his forefathers and immerses the knife in a murky liquid. Ten minutes later most of the liquid has dissolved away. Nadir removes a large ring from the second finger of his left hand. Soon he will know the location of the would-be murderer! | Writer2_1 = Will Ely | Penciler2_1 = Will Ely | Inker2_1 = Will Ely | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Arcot Antagonists: * Henri Duprez * shadowy knife thrower Other Characters: * Sir Thomas Ellsworth Locations: * ** West Side of *** Nadir's Penthouse, in the West Eighties *** Ellsworth's apartment, not far away Items: * Pearl of the Bleeding Heart | StoryTitle3 = Golden Dragon, Episode 12 | Synopsis3 = Ian Murray, Doris Whipple, and Pan Chi-Lou have been captured by the Mongol band,and stashed in an underground passage, then roughly conducted outside, to see the band's herd of racing camels, and its leader, who is the same man who visited the monastery, the previous night. The prisoners are mounted atop some camels, and the whole band gets moving. As they ride, Ian wonders whether the fat Chinese leader of this Mongol band is working for the Golden Dragon Priesthood or for the Ja Lama. Then comes the sound of distant gunfire, and plenty of it; Ian figures that the monastary is being attacked! As they ride ever farther away, the sound fades and diea out. After a long afternoon's ride, they meet up with another camel-mounted troop. This one is led by Torgadoff. | Writer3_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler3_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker3_1 = Tom Hickey | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Doris Whipple * Pan Chi-Lou Antagonists: * Torgadoff ** his Mongols * Chinese Leader of Mongol Band ** his Mongols Animals: * racing camels Locations: * | StoryTitle4 = Steve Conrad Adventurer: "The Revenge of Devachan, Part 5" | Synopsis4 = Steve twists out of the Vulture's grip, and drops into the jungle below. He catches some vines and slows his fall, but as soon as he reaches the ground the vulture attacks again, and this vulture is the size of a man. Steve throttles the vulture, wrenches it around, and snaps its neck. But now Myra is missing, and Steve's new monkey friend is still around; it leads him thru the brush to a spot within sight of the Amazon village, then disappears. Steve rushes to the village, fearing Myra will be killed by the Amazons, but in the village, they actually are mistaking her for a goddess and declaring her to be their new ruler. Also Myra has changed into a silky harem outfit. Steve is watching from the stockade wall surrounding the village. The monkey returns, with one claw torn off from the giant vulture, then flings it into the throng of Amazons around Myra. They shriek and flee at the sight of the leg of the Sacred Vulture. From a tree high above them, in a booming voice, Steve commands the Amazons to worship their new goddess Myra. But now emerging, in the doorway of Tangi's hut, is the sinister Devachan. | Writer4_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler4_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker4_1 = Creig Flessel | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Myra Rutherford Antagonists: * Devachan * Tangi, Amazon Ruler of Boa Island ** her Amazons Locations: * South ** Boa Island, near , off the coast of Chile Animals: * giant vulture * wild monkey | StoryTitle5 = Captain Quick: "Episode Fifteen" | Synopsis5 = .. ... | Writer5_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler5_1 = Sven Elven | Inker5_1 = Sven Elven | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Governor of Cartagena ** Spanish Men At Arms ** Cartagenan mob ** Hangman Animals: * huge vultures Other Characters: * Indian Slave Locations: * , 1587 ** *** Cartagena **** Governor's Mansion/dungeon **** Public Scaffold | StoryTitle6 = Detective Sergeant Carey of the Chinatown Squad: "Murder at the Thousand Bleeding Dragons, Part 4" | Synopsis6 = Carey and Sleepy team up with the slave girl to turn the tables on the armed guard, get his rifle, and leave him locked up in their place. They hide in a nearby store room but soon Sin Fu's thugs gather outside of it. | Writer6_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler6_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker6_1 = Joe Donohoe | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy Antagonists: * Sin Fu ** his killers Locations: * ** Sin Fu's lair | StoryTitle7 = She: "Episode 11" | Synopsis7 = .. ... | Writer7_1 = H. Rider Haggard | Writer7_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler7_1 = Sven Elven | Inker7_1 = Sven Elven | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Horace Holly * Leo Vincey Supporting Characters: * Ustane Vincey Other Characters: * She ** her mute manservants ** Amahagger Spearmen Locations: * Eastern Coastal ** Dismal Swamp *** She's clifftop palace *** Caves of Kor Items: * Scarab Ring of Armenartas | StoryTitle8 = A Tale of Two Cities: Episode 13 | Synopsis8 = .. ... | Writer8_1 = Charles Dickens | Writer8_2 = Merna Gamble | Penciler8_1 = Merna Gamble | Inker8_1 = Merna Gamble | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Jarvis Lorry Characters: * Charles Darnay Supporting Characters: * Lucie Manette * Doctor Manette * Miss Pross * Little Lucie Antagonists: * French Citizen-Patriots * Defarge, captain of the guard Locations: * ** La Force Prison ** | StoryTitle9 = Vikings: "Episode 17" | Synopsis9 = .. ... | Writer9_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler9_1 = Alex Anthony Blum | Inker9_1 = Alex Anthony Blum | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * ** his Supporting Characters: * Sundgrid Other Characters: * Hasylwyn, former High Druid Antagonists: * High Druid Modred ** his Druids Vehicles: * Four Viking Longships Locations: * | StoryTitle10 = Sandor and the Lost Civilization: "Rajah Maharajah, Part 13" | Synopsis10 = .. ... | Writer10_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler10_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker10_1 = Homer Fleming | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Benar the Fakir Antagonists: * Rajah Maharajah ** his many servants and spies Other Characters: * High Priest ** his spy Items: * small jewel casket containing documents | StoryTitle11 = Monastery of the Blue God, Episode 4 | Synopsis11 = .. ... | Writer11_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler11_1 = Munson Paddock | Inker11_1 = Munson Paddock | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Baroness Elsa Von Saxenberg * Sergeant Miller * Corporal Drenoff Antagonists: * Count Kraft Von Bolander ** his spies Other Characters: Locations: * , * , then , then , then * , * ** *** dark monastery ** *** train station | StoryTitle12 = Dale Daring: "The Tsin Lee Incident, Part 4" | Synopsis12 = .. ... | Writer12_1 = Will Ely | Penciler12_1 = Will Ely | Inker12_1 = Will Ely | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Don Brewster, USMC ** Ali, his servant * Mr. Daring Antagonists: * General Tsin Lee ** his many minions Locations: * | StoryTitle13 = Federal Men: "The Case of the Clueless Crime" | Synopsis13 = | Writer13_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler13_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker13_1 = Joe Shuster | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Ralph Ventor ** Don Kenyon Antagonists: * Blackie Farrow ** Nate Lane ** Jake O'Toole Items: * the Tyrone Pearls | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc. * First issue for Nadir, Master of Magic. * Also appearing in this issue of New Adventure Comics were: ** Andy Handy by Leo O'Mealia ** Busty by Bob Hermans ** Chikko Chakko by Ellis Edwards ** Goofo the Great by Russell Cole ** Ol' Oz Bopp by Russell Cole ** Sam the Porter by Russell Cole ** Sinker by Bob Hermans (twice) ** Straight From Hollywood by Laidlaw | Trivia = * Nadir's wealthy friend Sir Thomas is named Ellsworth, not unlike Doctor Occult's police friend Vin Ellsworth. At his time, Whitney Ellsworth was editing both New Adventure Comics and More Fun Comics. * Will Ely signs his Nadir story as "Will Georgi." | Recommended = | Links = }}